Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin casing.
Description of the Related Art
In various types of electronic equipment, electronic parts, an electronic circuit, and an electronic device constituting the electronic equipment are incorporated in a printed circuit board, and housed in a resin casing including a resin case and a resin cover. For example, when an electronic control unit as the electronic equipment is to be housed in a resin casing, if a board area of the electronic control unit increases, an area of a top plate of the resin cover also increases. Accordingly, the strength of the resin cover needs to be increased for the increased area of the resin cover.
Under such a background there has conventionally been known a resin casing having a structure such that grid-like ribs, in which the arrangement density of a central part and opposite ends along a long-side direction and a short-side direction of the resin cover is set higher than that of other parts, are integrally provided in a protruding condition on a rear surface of the resin cover (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-173465).